At the End
by Lotr-junkie
Summary: Movie Verse: Haldir's last thoughts.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
  
  
  
Okay, so I've seen the Two Towers a whole bunch of times, and every time I do, the part where Haldir dies really bugs me. All right, all right, Peter Jackson obviously had some reason to kill off this beloved character, but I don't think the way it was portrayed does justice to what an elf would be feeling at his moment of death. And, so, I was inspired to write this little missing scene:  
  
  
  
  
  
At the End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We were losing. Too many of the enemy had breached the walls. Too many. Everywhere I looked, arrows were flying, swords were hacking; and everyone was fighting. There was no way to get around it- we were losing this battle. I could hear Estel crying out to us:  
  
  
  
  
  
"To the keep! Pull back to the keep!" he sounded desperate. I swung my blade at another Uruk, and easily removed its head. But when one went down, two more took its place; I began to doubt we would walk away from this fight. Then he was calling to me:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Haldir! To the keep!" he was below me on another level of the stone fortress of Helm's Deep. The unbreakable Helms Deep. How arrogant men can be, I found myself thinking. How could they let this happen to them- even after all the help that we have provided? How could this be happening? I gave Estel a nod and called to my men, ordering them to fall back.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was their leader at this moment, I knew I had to get everyone out and so motioning violently with my arms, I ushered elves and men towards the keep. We would be safe there, we had to get there. They flew past me, terror and defeat in their eyes; we were failing even at this moment- and that was enough to strike terror into any elf or man's heart. I cried for them to hurry, to go faster-but there were those who struggled, who were slower- I waited for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, it seemed the last that I could help, were behind me, close to safety. I turned around, exhaustion weighing down my limbs, but the hope of getting to the keep, staying me to my course. An Uruk Hai was suddenly on me, and I lashed out with as much strength as I could muster, to get him away. It was enough. I felt a surge of strength and made to take off, to run the final length to safety, when from behind me, another Uruk struck at me, catching my arm with his sword, and sending a searing pain rushing through my veins. I had not felt this kind of hurt before- a sharp stabbing burn- I suddenly felt mortal fear. if I could be hurt so easily, could I not die as well? At that thought, anger took me, pushing away the fear and I plunged my blade deep into the belly on this wretched beast and it fell dead at my feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
I turned around, the pain nearly blinding me and through bleary eyes, I saw my men's backs, as they ran away, abandoning hope. I felt ashamed for them, for myself as I staggered towards my destination- my safety. I gave one last look back to see if I had missed anyone- was some young elf hurt and unable to escape to the keep?  
  
  
  
  
  
It was my last mistake.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seconds too late, I heard the grunt of an enemy behind me and the whistle through the air as I was struck down. I hadn't felt pain before this- forget the insignificant cut on my arm, forget the bruises- this dull, blinding pain hit me like a hammer. I fell to my knees, my head swimming from the block of ice that was buried in my back and looked around at all the carnage swarming around me.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was hard to breath, my chest felt constricted and cold sweat poured down into my eyes. I was suddenly stricken with the distinct memory of summertime in Lorien. So many years lying down and breathing the air- so much time spent smiling- being so happy. Lifetimes flashed before my eyes: my first archery lesson, the first time I held a blade in my hand. Laughing with my friends around a warm fire in the woods; the time before the shadow in the East had begun to grow again. My first kiss with a she elf named Eloria- where was she now I wondered. My first time riding a horse- My last time riding a horse. such bitter hours ago. So young, so naïve- a tear rolled down my cheek, and a stabbing pain brought me back to the present.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, yes, the pain: my pain- what would be my death. I looked at the ground where I felt myself beginning to fall: So many of they who had been my friends lay there; cold eyes staring lifelessly at me and blood shining and flowing from them like a treacherous river.  
  
  
  
  
  
So much Death; so much wasted life. I felt old, and used, suddenly and above all else- overwhelmingly tired. My eyelids were feeling heavy and an eerie calm took me by surprise. The pain had stopped and I felt finished- no longer for this earth. I looked to the sky and saw through my dimming eyes, the stars trying to peek out from behind black clouds; and I wasn't sure of what good I had done for Middle Earth in my existence, nor did I care at that moment. All I knew was that I was done- this was my end: here among these corpses, this filth- and I didn't mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'd done something. Here, at the end of it all- I had done something. I numbly felt someone behind me, and my head fell backwards of its own accord. Darkness took me, then and I felt, saw and heard no more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Okay, that was a little depressing. Sorry, I'm just in that mood and I had the urge to write. Anyways, I hope you all understand what I was trying to portray here, and please tell me your feelings on it in a review. Thanks, bye. 


End file.
